


Christmas Wish

by flamehairedwritings



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Drabbles 2018, F/M, meeting santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamehairedwritings/pseuds/flamehairedwritings
Summary: Based on the prompt ‘Character A works as a Santa’s helper. Character B has a small sibling/child’ by @alloftheprompts on tumblr.





	Christmas Wish

* * *

 

 

“… and have a happy new year!”

Waving at the grinning four year old being dragged away by her mother, you can’t help but beam back.

This is why you do this job.

The kid is still grinning as she relays to her mother, who had been there and witnessed every moment, everything Santa had said to her and promised he would try and make for her.

The mother doesn’t look very happy.

Chuckling to yourself, you adjust your hat and move back to the queue. Your colleague has already taken the next child up the steps to Santa so you ready yourself for another bout of small talk while you wait with the next family.

Thankfully, however, familiar faces are waiting at the head of the queue.

“Hi, Jane, hey, Chief!” Your wide smile returning, you look between the man and his daughter. “I didn’t know you two were coming today.”

“Neither did I,” Hopper answers, just the slightest grumble to his tone.

Jane smiles, though she doesn’t say anything, peering around you and trying to catch a better glimpse of Father Christmas.

“She wants to see if he really is real,” Hopper murmurs, lowering his voice so the children behind don’t hear.

“Ahh, well, it’s nearly your turn and you can interrogate him as much as you like,” you answer, feeling only the smallest amount of sympathy for the man in the red suit and the grilling he’s going to be receiving.

“I like your hat,” she says, her attention suddenly diverted by noticing the jingling bells on it.

“Oh, thank you.” You can’t help but shake your head slightly to make them jingle a little more. “It’s not exactly subtle, is it.”

“I wouldn’t call any part of your outfit subtle.”

You snort at Hopper’s words, glancing down at your green and red dress, complete with striped tights and curved shoes with bells on the ends.

“You’ve got me there. Still, I think I pull it off, don’t you?”

Jane nods enthusiastically as you grin and put your hands on your hips, but Hopper just looks at you, his lips parted though nothing comes out.

Before you can dwell on it, however, you see your colleague ushering a crying child away from Santa and to the exit. Smiling at Jane, you offer your hand to her, which she accepts, and lead her up the stairs.

Hopper follows behind you both and stands to the side as you tell ‘Santa’ her name and direct her to the smaller seat beside him.

Before ‘Santa’ can even say hello, however, the usually quiet Jane launches into her questions, gazing at him innocently and intently as he blusters his way through answers, clearly not prepared.

Hiding your smile, you step back and stand beside Hopper who watches on proudly, his hands in his pockets.

“So, what brings you here with a non-believer?” you murmur to him, leaning a little closer so he can hear you. 

“This is her first Christmas,” he answers, matching your tone. “Well, I mean, her first proper Christmas,” he continues quickly after glancing at you and seeing your puzzled expression.

“Ah, okay.”

You’d only recently moved to Hawkins, though your job at the local diner meant you often had the chance to talk to Hopper and his colleagues. You’d found out he’d adopted a girl a little while before you’d arrived but hadn’t wanted to pry and, not wanting to do so now, you gently change the subject as ‘Santa’ finally manages to ask Jane what she wants.

“What would you like for Christmas, Hopper?”

“Well…”

Then he falls silent.

Raising your eyebrows, you glance up at him, and see his lips parted again even though, again, nothing is coming out.

Before you can prompt him, however, he finally speaks.

“Would you like to get a coffee with me sometime?”

You blink at him. 

Then, a smile lifts your lips, widening as you speak.

“Is that your Christmas wish, Hopper?”

“Just answer the question, woman,” he mutters, though you can see his own lips twitching.

“Yes. I’d like that.”

Turning back to look at Jane as she fires another question at the frazzled ‘Santa’, you can’t stop your giddy smile from lingering, playing with your hands.

“Is tomorrow morning too soon?”

You glance up at him, finding his eyes on you. 

“No. I like the sound of that.”

“Good.”

“But…” You feel him shift beside you as you speak. “… Is it okay if I wear this outfit?”

You feel him relax as his arm brushes against yours. “Absolutely. Why’d you think I asked?”


End file.
